


Careful What You Wish For (Cause You Just Might Get It)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [22]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For (Cause You Just Might Get It)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I think this was [](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aholelabledlove.livejournal.com/)**aholelabledlove** 's prompt. Yeah.

To say that Ryan's luck was bad was… probably true.

To say that Ryan's luck with relationships was bad was probably even more true.

To say that Ryan was desperate to change that would be an understatement.

"It is monkey paw," the strange Indian man was telling him, holding out this disgusting, mutilated thing that maybe could have been a paw at some point. Before it started decaying.

"Is this thing gonna make my luck any better? Like a rabbit's foot?" He totally didn't want to touch the disgusting thing, but if it worked, he was willing to compromise.

The Indian man gave a crooked smile, his only three teeth showing. "You ask three thing, it give three thing."

"So I get, like, three wishes? Like a genie?"

"Like a genie," the man confirmed, his smile growing creepier by the second. Ryan had to get out of here.

"How much?"

The man wanted twenty bucks for the thing, but Ryan talked him down to ten - seriously, twenty bucks for a dead monkey's paw? No way - before removing himself from the shady store as quickly as possible.

When Ryan got home, he took the paw out of the bag the man had put it in and held it gingerly. He knew what his first wish would be.

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

After a moment Ryan looked around the room, as if he expected some random hot guy to jump out at him and proclaim his love for him. No such luck.

However, another moment later, his phone buzzed with a text message. It was Jon saying he was flying out to LA as soon as possible. Ryan called him.

"Jon, why the sudden decision, dude?"

"Cassie and I broke up and, and, I can't stay there, Ry… and I miss you."

Ryan could have killed himself right there. "No, no, Jon, don't… Don't just leave her like this, go work things out."

"I can't Ry, I… I told her… I told her that I love you. Because I do, Ryan, I've loved you for years."

Ryan pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. This was so fucked up. He grabbed the paw again and whispered, "I wish Jon and Cassie were back together and that Jon didn't love me."

After taking a deep breath, he put the phone back up to his ear. "You still there, Jon?"

Jon had hung up.

"Fuck," Ryan hissed, tapping out a quick, _Jon are you alright?_

When Jon didn't answer back for a few minutes, Ryan texted him again.

Jon replied with a, _Why are you talking to me? Fuck off, Ross._

Ryan kind of wanted to cry. He looked over at the paw hopelessly. It was his last wish.

"I wish that all my friends that I know and love were happy."

***

" _Yesterday, Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith of Panic! at the Disco and Jon Walker of the Young Veins mysteriously all died at exactly the same time. Cause of their deaths is still unknown. The remaining member of the four original Panic! members, Ryan Ross, was found dead in his home this morning with a lethal amount of alcohol in his system and a gunshot wound to his head. His death was ruled a suicide_ …"  



End file.
